


Однострочники

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Gargoyles (TV), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Phineas and Ferb, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Little Mermaid (1989), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, Short Stories, evil!Lupa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько совершенно разных историй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Голос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 на задание "кроссовер с fandom Walt Disney"

До чего же унизительно.  
Критик стиснул зубы. Нет, конечно, в том, чтобы распластаться на асфальте от падения с хрен знает какой именно высоты хорошего мало, и он был искренне благодарен этому… существу, кем бы оно ни было.  
Но неужели обязательно нужно было ловить его именно так – на манер благородного героя, подхватившего спасаемую девицу одной рукой – вернее, лапой – под спину, а второй под колени, вынудив тем самым обнять за шею.  
Хорошо, может, он и в беде, но ведь не девица! И…  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – спокойно поинтересовалось существо.  
…о боже.  
Он с удивлением уставился на своего спасителя. Нет, быть того не может, чтобы этот неземной, столь вызывающе сексуальный голос принадлежал…  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
Вот чёрт.  
Он с досадой почувствовал, что ещё и краснеет. Нет, ему категорически противопоказано бывать спасённым. Так и до благодарной улыбки и склонённой на грудь героя головы дело дойдёт.  
Хотя, когда у героя _такой_ голос…  
\- Слушай, если…  
\- Нет, нет, всё хорошо, - Критик бросил последний взгляд на мелькающие под ними крыши, велел своему внутреннему голосу, ехидно напевающему «Whole new world», заткнуться, и закрыл глаза.  
Положение внезапно начало казаться не таким уж и плохим.


	2. Часть твоего мира

\- Уверен, что не хочешь подойти поближе? – обворожительно улыбнулась русалка, изящным жестом убрав выбившуюся прядь ярко-рыжих волос за ухо.  
Сидевший на камне шагах в семи от неё Фейлос лишь фыркнул.  
\- Хорошая попытка, но нет. Совсем меня за дурака держишь? Будто я не знаю, что ваша братия с людьми делает.  
\- И что же? – с искренним интересом спросила она, подперев подбородок рукой. Вертевшаяся рядом с ней в воде морская кошка высунула голову и пристально уставилась на Фейлоса.  
\- Заманиваете в море своими сладкими речами, а потом топите, пожираете всё, кроме костей, а ими, отполировав до блеска, выкладываете стены своих дворцов, - уверенно заявил Фейлос.  
\- Пфф, в жизни не слышала ничего смешнее, - звонко хихикнула русалка. – Чтобы мы – ели людей? Откуда ты набрался таких глупостей?  
\- Ну… - внезапно под её смешливым взглядом Фейлос и вправду почувствовал себя идиотом. – Про это есть много книг… и фильмов…  
Русалка смеялась так громко, что кошка неодобрительно покосилась на неё.  
\- Я похожа на людоеда? – наконец произнесла она, поймав его взгляд. – Ну, скажи, разве похожа?  
Фейлос молчал, не в силах отвести глаза. Казалось, она смотрела ему прямо в душу – самым искренним и неподкупно наивным взглядом, который только можно представить.  
\- Я просто хочу побольше узнать про наземный мир, - улыбнулась она, обнажив ряд жемчужно белых зубов. – Ваш мир такой интересный! Хотела бы я быть его частью… Может, всё-таки подойдёшь, чтобы мне не пришлось орать на весь берег? Обещаю, что не съем тебя.  
Поколебавшись, Фейлос нерешительно встал и направился к облокотившейся о торчащий из воды камень русалке.  
Она снова улыбнулась, но уже не показывая зубы.  
Люди, усмехнулась про себя Лупа. Зачастую даже магии не стоят – и без того рады-радёшеньки, развесив уши, побежать к милой незнакомке с очаровательной улыбкой. Да она делает одолжение верхнему миру, избавляя его от этих идиотов.  
Впрочем, она ему не лгала. Русалки действительно не ели людей.  
Ведь были и другие способы снять с костей мясо.


	3. Everyday supervillian

Дым постепенно рассеивался.  
Утконос в шляпе пристально смотрел на Дуфеншмирца, постукивая лапой по полу. Немого укора в его взгляде хватило бы, чтобы пристыдить десяток инопланетных захватчиков.  
\- Это всё он! – Дуфеншмирц обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в сидящего напротив коллегу, который всё никак не мог прокашляться.  
Тот вместо ответа закашлял ещё яростнее, явно пытаясь прожечь обвинителя взглядом сквозь спиральные стёкла гоглов.  
Утконос сузил глаза.  
\- Ну, может, и не совсем он… но идея была его! И часть чертежей! Откуда я мог знать, что он окажется таким идиотом, неспособным провернуть простейший план?  
\- Кто тут ещё идиот, надо посмотреть! – Инсэйно наконец вновь обрёл голос и вскочил на ноги. – По крайней мере, мои планы срывает нормальный герой, а не сумчатое млекопитающее!  
\- Он не просто млекопитающее! – внезапно оскорбился за своего врага Дуфеншмирц. – Он на редкость обходительное полуводное воплощение неудержимой ярости! Не то что твой придурок-мямля в шляпе!  
\- А ты… - Инсэйно даже задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Ладно, ладно, док, - Линкара взял его за плечо, старательно пряча улыбку. – Нам пора.  
\- Вот-вот, выметайся из моего дома!  
\- Ты хотел сказать, из самого уродливого здания в городе, которое теперь из-за тебя ещё и без крыши осталось?  
\- Ах ты!..  
Утконос, в один прыжок повисший на плечах доктора, схватил его за руку и помешал запустить в оппонента гаечным ключом. Линкара, в свою очередь, сжал запястья Инсэйно, чтобы тот не пустил в ход молнии.  
Линкара поймал взгляд утконоса и извиняюще улыбнулся. Тот с пониманием кивнул.  
На одном из обломков несостоявшейся Машины судного дня чернела с трудом различимая надпись «Лайфилдонатор»


	4. Гадкий утёнок

Линксэйно осторожно открыл дверь и выглянул на веранду. Ночь понравилась ему гораздо больше, чем дневное время – жара спала, не было слышно далёкого городского шума. Он вышел и прислонился к стене, наслаждаясь покоем. Луна была яркой, так что ему даже не потребовалось включать ночное видение на гоглах.  
Ему положительно нравилось это измерение. К тому же девочка и её старшая сестра оказались очень добры к нему и разрешили остаться на сколько он захочет. Поразительное великодушие людей, никогда не сталкивавшихся с настоящими ублюдками – многие из тех, кого ему довелось узнать во время своих странствий, не преминули бы воспользоваться этим далеко не в мирных целях.  
Он решил, что как-нибудь отблагодарит их на прощание. По-своему. Девочка выглядит весьма смышленой, наверняка она быстро научится обращаться с плазмаганом.  
Его рассеянный взгляд привлекла лежащая на перилах книга – большого формата, явно принадлежавшая девочке. Должно быть, местные сказки, судя по обложке.  
Он подхватил книгу и сел на ступеньках.  
«Гадкий утёнок». Хм, странное название.  
Через пять минут он, закусив губу, смотрел на картинку, где одинокий утёнок, потерявшийся в лесу, плакал о своём одиночестве. Было что-то знакомое в этой маленькой фигурке, окружённой тёмными, угрожающе нависшими деревьями.  
Слишком знакомое. Почти до боли.  
Он захлопнул книгу, услышав за спиной шаги.  
\- Я тоже часто просыпаюсь по ночам, - доверительно сообщила Лило, сев рядом. – Любишь сказки? Это моя любимая.  
Линксэйно молчал.  
\- Я сначала подумала, что ты уходишь. Ты похож на того, кто может уйти, не прощаясь. Я рада, что ты ещё тут.  
\- Правда? – он бездумно выводил пальцем круги на обложке.  
\- Угу, - с серьёзным видом кивнула она. – Ты интересный. И когда ты уйдёшь, я всегда буду помнить тебя. Я помню всех, кто уходит.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он протянул руку и взъерошил ей волосы.  
\- Спасибо. Я постараюсь попрощаться. Когда придёт время.


	5. По-настоящему

Линкара ещё никогда не видел какую-либо игрушку в настолько подавленном состоянии. Это просто-напросто было не в их природе. Ну, разумеется, кроме тех игрушек, что были задуманы грустными, но они встречались редко.  
Джерас был задуман сильным, стойким, смелым персонажем. Он не должен вот так сидеть с взъерошенным видом, в шапочке с цветком на голове, и, пьяно икая, хлебать чёрт знает какую чашку чая. И сейчас, без своего чёрного плаща и с распущенными волосами, он казался очень уязвимым.  
А Линкара не должен просто так стоять рядом и растерянно хлопать глазами. Он же герой, он всегда должен знать, что делать…  
\- Слушай, приятель, - он осторожно потянулся к чашке, - по-моему, тебе уже достаточно чаю на сегодня. Нам пора домой, к Льюису.  
\- Я сам знаю, когда будет достаточно, - Джерас беззлобно отпихнул его руку. – Что ты можешь знать о «достаточно», ты ж игрушка. Хотя, что это я, я ведь тоже игрушка!  
Он истерично рассмеялся. Чашка задрожала в его руке.  
\- Джерас…  
\- Знаешь, что самое поганое, герой? Умом-то я понял, что к чему, но, – он взял лежавший перед ним на столе пистолет. Линкара было напрягся, но Джерас лишь постучал рукояткой по груди. – Здесь ведь ничего не изменилось. _Они_ по-прежнему там. И _она_ тоже. И тут, - он коснулся пистолетом виска, - всё по-настоящему. _Всё_.  
Он уронил пистолет и вцепился в чашку обеими руками, осушив её одним глотком.  
Линкара молча переступал с ноги на ногу и со стыдом осознавал, что он далеко не такой хороший герой, каким привык себя считать.  
И, возможно, у этой истории не будет хорошего конца.


End file.
